


Chris Schistad Imagines

by cactiem



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 16:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18760042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactiem/pseuds/cactiem
Summary: A collection of Chris Schistad imagines from my Tumblr





	Chris Schistad Imagines

_Cause_ _I'm_ _good_ _now_ _you_ _ain't_ _mine_ ,

 _Now_ , _now_ , _now_ , _now_ , _don't_ _call_ _me_ _up_

 

You stood off to the side of the room, a drink in one hand and your phone in the other. You couldn’t stop looking at the missed call and message from your ex, Chris. Your finger hovered over the redial button and you knew it was wrong that even a small part of you wanted to call him back, to see him again. Tonight was supposed to be a girls night. It was going great until you saw his name pop up on your screen. You’d be lying if you said it didn’t entice you. You were curious as to what he wanted yet you knew that if you listened he would only drag you back in.

 

Sliding your phone in your pocket, you squeezed through the crowd making your way to the kitchen to get another drink. You were over him. The bad times out weighing the good ones. The parties and the girls throwing themselves onto him got too much for you. You were naive to think you could change him. You realise that now. You were no longer the person who’d sit and wait by the phone for a text back and Chris noticed that.

 

After another drink, you pushed him to the back of your mind, shaking off his hold over you. You went over to where your friends were, bang in the middle of the dance floor, and started dancing with them, letting yourself feel free. The videos everyone posted on their stories were soon followed by a message from Chris. After the first one you stopped reading them. He was home alone waiting for you to cave in and come over. He’d be waiting a long time though, you thought.

 

"Is that Chris?" Noora asked, shouting over the loud music. You nodded and she groaned. "Y/N!"

 

"I know! He’s bad for me." You said. Your friends told you when you first started dating that he was bad for you. Oh how you wished you listened to them. The two of you stopped dancing for a bit and shuffled over to the side of the room. Noora took your phone from you and started scrolling through it. "What are you doing?" You asked.

 

"Something you should have when you first broke up. Delete and block him off everything." Noora told you. You couldn’t deny that she was right. It would have saved a lot of pain and late nights watching his stories that had different girls in each night making it seem you were the only one affected by the break up. "You’ll thank me later." She said handing you back your phone. "Now lets go. They’ve been checking you out since we got here." Noora raised an eyebrow and you looked over, sure enough they were looking over at you. You took Noora's outstretched hand and let her lead you back to the dance floor.


End file.
